


wisdom teeth

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: At age 16, Akaashi Keiji had his wisdom teeth pulled, and this is how it went.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 130





	wisdom teeth

The actual surgery was on a friday afternoon, making him miss the afternoon volleyball practice. He was slightly loopy for a bit afterwards, and his parents decided to take him by the gym for a couple hours so they could see him while still hyped up on drugs.

So, there he was, sitting on the bench with the entire Fukurodani team looking at him in interest.

“Wha?”, was his intelligent response. 

A few people snickered at his high state.

“Don’t take any pictures or he’ll murder us”, he hears from the back of the group.

Bokuto was making his way over to him. 

“Kou”, he whisper-shouts. 

A couple of people giggle at the greeting.

“Since when was I ‘Kou’, I thought you wanted to call me ‘Bokuto-san’ forever.”

“Not forever”, Akaashi replies , stretching out the ‘eeeeeveeeeeer’ part.

“Well what am I supposed to call you then, Akaashi?”

“My name, duh”, he says like it’s as plain as day. 

“So I’m stuck with ‘Kaashi while you get to call me Kou?”

“Nope”, he sing-songs, popping the ‘p’, “Call me Keiji!”

“Do we all get to call you Keiji?”, Konoha laughs a bit under his breath.

“Nooo-ho-hoooo”, Akaashi cries.

“Just me?”, Bokuto points at himself. 

“Just Kou!”

“But why?”

Akaashi stands up, almost falls, and haphazardly tries (and fails) to throw an arm around Bokuto.

“Because I love him!”, he (tries to) smile.

Akaashi chokes slightly on the gauze in the back of his mouth and hunches over a bit. It falls back into place and he quickly stands back up. 

He realizes that his entire team is laughing at something when he comes back up. Well, all of them except for Bokuto who looks like a tomato.

Akaashi voices this thought out-loud and everyone is basically on the floor laughing at how funny they find the situation.

He realizes that he is still hugging Bokuto and he lets go to look at him.

“Kou! Your eyes are so pretty! Like stars! They’re so bright!”

Everyone quiets down a bit to hear what he has to say.

Bokuto is kind of taken aback and asks, “Like stars!”

Akaashi nods, “Like the sun! Even brighter! You’re prettier than the sun though, Kou.”

He smiles at the older and suddenly practice is over.

After the weekend goes by, he returns to school. Akaashi heads to morning practice particularly anxious because he remembers what he said while still on the drugs.

He enters the gym and everyone there turns to see him give any indication that he remembered what he said the week before.

He hopes his face isn’t as red as he feels it is as he suddenly finds interest in the floor. 

He jumps in shock when he hears Bokuto beside him.

“Keiji”, he says softly as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

Akaashi shivers under the touch and slowly looks up at him.

“So you really do love me, huh?”, he laughs, kisses the other on the cheek and walks away.

Akaashi wishes for death.


End file.
